Synterkos
The United Consortium of Synterkos, commonly known as Synterkos, is a federal corporate republic located on the south-eastern edge of the Toy Islands, sharing its western border with Parsahbiritum. Geography. History. Synterkos is the only proper corporatocracy in the world, and is governed by the Board of Directors as a federal association of different companies. Synterkos' economy is based in its financial and industrial sectors, and is well-known as a tax haven. Etymology Write the first section of your page here. Symbols Write the second section of your page here. History Formation Industrialisation World Wars Cold War Contemporary history Although the Synterkosian state did not formally become a belligerent of the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, the Executive Board of Directors did publicly support the rebel forces, and Synterkosian mercenaries under Major Peers Vance fought for the rebel side beginning in May 2001. Vance's execution by Tabi'atstani authorities in September of the same year also caused tensions between the two countries to rise drastically. During the Loiwikese invasion of the Southern Toy Islands in 2003, Synterkos remained neutral, although it tacitly supported the actions of the Loiwikese government, its closest ally in the Toy Islands. Geography and Map Climate Biodiversity Politics Synterkos is a corporate republic governed by five mega-corporations. The government is highly decentralised as each company governs its own territory like its own state, although on the international stage, the companies typically act as one in deciding issues relating to foreign affairs. The five companies are: United Synterkosian Industries, the Koeman's Bay Company, the Pentalon Fruit Company, the Morin-Alkaev Corporation, and the Lamar Land Company. The leader of the country is known as the Chief Executive Officer. Administrative Divisions Synterkos is divided into five provinces, each belonging to one of the five mega-corporations and acting as its own entity. These provinces are Syntos, Vetaro, Saloz, Pentalon, and Citelo. Judicial System and Law Enforcement Foreign Relations Synterkosian foreign relations are arranged nearly entirely on the basis of commerce, although Synterkos is generally aligned with Western interests. Synterkos' closest ally is Natural Green Land. Relations with the Tabi'atstani Bloc are extremely poor, particularly after Synterkosian involvement in the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War, where Synterkosian mercenaries fought on the side of anti-government rebel troops. Military Although the Synterkosian state has its own armed forces (called the Joint Synterkosian Security Services), each of the five major mega-corporations have their own private militaries and corporate police forces. Company PMCs are sometimes leased out to foreign powers and customers. Notable examples of this practice were seen in the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War and the Ausberg War. Economy The economy of Synterkos is dominated by the five mega-corporations that govern it. The Synterkosian economy is based around the financial and industrial sectors. Transport and Infrastructure Major Synterkosian cities are known for being megacities with vast urban sprawl. Some of the largest cities have been developed to become layered metropoles, as is the case with the capital, Mercatium. Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Public Holidays Demographics Culture and Arts Category:States Category:Synterkos